Willow Wood Auctioneers
*Chapter 3: Trust Fall - *Remember the Mission - *Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - *Mystery Box - *Battleground - *Chapter 5: On the Road - *We Are The Resistance - *Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *Day of Atonement - 12/12/08 - |RES = yes }} Willow Wood Auctioneers (also known as Willow Woods) are an auction house that will be auctioning off various items tied with Aleister Crowley near the twentieth of September. They host a site to view the items available, entitled Crowley Collection. In order to enter the Crowley Collection site, a user must enter a registration code. Codes "1103", "1112", and "2120" have been found to access the site's listing. The website is currently registered until 2011, but contains no content. Crowley Collection Website Description The secrets of the man known as the Wickedest in All of the World are many, yet all that remains of his legacy are a few personal treasures. We at Willow Wood Auctioneers have been commissioned by an anonymous collector to share the High Priest’s belongings with those inspired by, devoted to, and intrigued with this legendary figure of the nineteenth and twentieth centuries. In the coming weeks, items from the collection will be placed online for your perusal, for the eventual auction to be held at a location and date to be announced. Amongst the Collection are personal items, occult objects, historical artifacts, and literary manuscripts. We at the Willow Wood Auctioneers are devoted to the preservation and presentation of great historical and religious figures of the modern era. Our services are provided on a per client basis, and all transactions are kept in the strictest of confidence. Items for Auction *Item #27: Chair *Item #218: Writing Table *Item #441: Pedestal *Item #878: Rising Table *Item #2002: Crib *Item #1434: Clock *Item #43: Scissors *Item #13: The Samsaran Doctrine *Item #42: "The cure"(not shown on website) The Samsaran Doctrine Item #13 is The Samsaran Doctrine. It is considered the catalyst for Crowley's admiration of the peculiar religion known as The Hymn of One. The legible text in the Samsaran Doctrine tells the story of an Egyptian girl and her mother. The young girl was taken away from her mother. Her mother chased her daughter’s captor’s screaming, as the girl was her only blood relative. The mother’s fears were alleviated seeing that her daughter was not being harmed, but instead, placed on a throne in a temple where a fountain had once stood. In the temple, there was an ancient carving that was a depiction of her daughter, called by the people: the “Divine Pillar”. The pair was told stories that the temple was the land of Ta-ynt-netert or Tentyra, the land that would become Dendera. In this land, the fertility goddess, Hathor, was first worshipped. To give thanks to her follower’s she created a fountain from the purest water on Earth. The water alleged to be pure of disease or sorrow. Many people flocked to the fountain, but the water lost it’s purity in three years time, and famine fell of Tentyra. On the Samsaran Doctrine, the word "lifesblood" is marked in an olive green colored stain.http://lg15.com/lonelygirl15/forum/viewtopic.php?t=18463#p656035 This text is believed to allude to a possible cure for trait positivity. "The Cure" As initially mentioned in Mystery Box, Willow Wood Auctioneers had been holding an item, #42, secret until the catalog video of the collection was discovered. It is a box, said to contain a cure for a rare blood condition that has afflicted many young people. It is currently believed that this box contains the cure for trait positivity, believed alluded to in The Samsaran Doctrine. External Links *Crowley Collection.com Category:LG15: The Resistance